I'm With You
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: SONGFIC. Hinata selalu merasa sendirian dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya. Lalu seseorang datang dan menghapus kesepiannya. Apa yg harus mereka lakukan di depan rookie-9? SasuHina slight NaruSaku. Ch 2:Rihanna-LIVIN A LIE. RnR?
1. I'm With You

**Warning : Maybe OOC, Don't like don't read, SONGFIC**

**Yippie! Another SONGFIC from my fave song and fave singer. AVRIL LAVIGNE ! Lagu jadul sih, tapi berhubung di computer masih ada, and nyari inspirasi SasuHina tuh susah banget, jadilah lagu ini night pake!**

**Lagunya keren, rada setipe ma When You're Gone! Coba inget lagu ni ya… I'm with you, I'm with you ***digetok bakiak*** Coba resapi liriknya ya…kalo perlu baca sambil denger lagunya!**

**Summary** : Di dunia ini, Hinata selalu merasa kesepian. Suatu hari sepulang misi, ia tak langsung pulang. Ia memilih untuk merenung di jembatan saat gerimis masih menyelimuti Konoha. Dan saat itulah datang seorang yang menemaninya. Seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak ia kenal betul. Seseorang yang mungkin ia harapkan akan membawanya pergi dan mengenal kata 'tidak sendirian'.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**I'm With You – Avril Lavigne **_**dan tentu otak saya**_**.**_

.

**I'M WITH YOU**

.

.

Ctak.

Hinata membuka payung ungu miliknya. Ia berjalan pelan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ah, sepertinya Kiba memang perlu menginap di rumah sakit malam ini karena luka-lukanya setelah misi. Tidak parah sih, tapi ada banyak luka kecil di tubuhnya. Belum lagi Akamaru yang terserang flu gara-gara kehujanan saat pulang misi tadi.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin sekali menemaninya. Tapi Kiba melarangnya. Ia mengingatkan Hinata bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahnya, pasti akan marah kalau Hinata tak segera kembali ke rumah begitu selesai misi. Dan pada akhirnya baik Kiba maupun Hinata tak mau mengambil resiko.

Ayahnya bukan type orang yang suka dibantah ataupun dilawan. Dan sebagai Heiress klan Hyuuga, Hinata tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menuruti apa kata para tetua keluarganya. Termasuk ayahnya sendiri.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. Sedikit meregangkan tangannya untuk menarik napas panjang. Merasakan angin malam yang sejuk dan dingin setelah sempat hujan deras membasahi bumi. Kini langit hanya menyisakan sedikit gadis-garis tipis dari gerimis untuk menuntaskan tugasnya menyirami bumi.

Ah, jembatan kecil. Matanya menangkap sebuah jembatan penyebrangan di atas sungai yang mengalir tenang. Susana sepi. Ia paling suka suasana seperti ini. Suasana hening, tenang, seklipun gelap. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Tangan mungilnya meraih pembatas jembatan dan ia berdiri diam di jembatan sambil memandangi air di bawahnya.

_**I'm standing on the bridge**_

_**I'm waiting on the dark**_

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesekali. Dan dalam kesepian yang menyeruak di sekitarnya, otaknya mulai memikirkan semua yang telah ia jalani selama ini. Keluarga, kemajuan kekuatannya, teman-temannya, cintanya juga. Naruto-kah?

_**I thought that you'd be here, by now**_

Nama itu. Entahlah. Hinata kadang bingung sendiri dengan pikirannya. Sibuk sendiri dengan isi hatinya. Mungkin ia memang menginginkan pemuda itu di sampingnya saat ini. Tapi tidak. Naruto. Tempatnya berdiri adalah di sisi gadis yang paling dicintainya. Haruno Sakura.

Pengorbanan? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan pengorbanan Naruto untuk Sakura. Atau juga kesetiaan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Cinta itu ironi.

Suasana hening lagi. Hinata hanya sesekali menghela napas. Sisanya ia gunakan untuk menemani kesunyian malam. Hanya hujan gerimis yang lembut sesekali menerpa permukaan payung miliknya. Tidak ada suara lainnya. Tidak ada.

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

_**No foot steps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

Sekilas ia berpikir. Kalau seandainya ia tidak ada, seandainya ia menghilang, apa akan ada orang yang mencemaskannya? Mencarinya? Mengharapkan kehadirannya?

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

Angin malam kini mulai terasa dingin di permukaan kulit mukanya yang putih. Tapi entah kenapa kadang ia merasa hangat. Bukan. Ini bukan hangat yang ia inginkan. Bukan hangat macam ini.

Tes.

Ia benci kehangatan yang ditimbulkan oleh air mata kesepian.

_**It's a damn cold night**_

Klek.

Hinata menoleh. Ada suara ranting terinjak. Ia menatap pepohonan di tepi jembatan. Pepohonan yang gelap. Siapa disana? Apa ada seseorang? Tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada suara lagi. Apa benar tidak akan ada seseorang yang mengeluarkannya dari lingkaran kesepian ini?

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

Samar, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang halus dan pelan. Ternyata memang ada seseorang.

Hinata melepas payungnya dengan cepat. "Byakugan!"

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya. Ia meng-scan asal suara tadi. Iya. Memang ada sesosok manusia berjalan ke arahnya. Siapa itu? Hinata mencoba menganalisis aliran cakranya. Hangat. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Siapa itu? Apa seseorang yang akan membawanya pergi dari kehidupan yang menyesakkan ini?

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

_**I'm with you, I'm with you**_

Ya. Hinata memang tak sendiri. Dan perlahan sosok itu mendekat.

Gerimis mulai menghilang. Air tak lagi jatuh membasahi bumi. Hujan telah lewat. Dan awan putih malam hari menyingkir. Mempersilahkan bulan memberikan cahayanya yang berkilauan untuk menghiasi permukaan bumi.

Perlahan sosok itu mulai terlihat. Cahaya bulan meneranginya dari bawah. Ah, pakaian itu?

Seragam khas klan Uchiha.

Sosok pemuda itu akhirnya terlihat jelas. Memang. Satu-satunya anggota klan yang masih tersisa.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan tenang mendekat pada Hinata. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa jaraknya dan Hinata cukup pendek untuk mendengar suara satu sama lain jika mereka saling berbicara.

"Non-aktifkan Byakugan-mu Hinata." perintah Sasuke tenang.

Hinata menurut. Ia segera menon-aktifkan mata byakugannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke sungai. Kini matanya kembali lavender seperti semula.

"S-Sasuke-san sedang a-apa di sini?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Sasuke ikut memperhatikan aliran sungai di samping kiri Hinata. Ia terdengar menghela napas pelan. "Aku tadi tertidur di atas pohon karena berteduh setelah latihan keras dengan Kakashi-sensei," jawab Sasuke, "tak terasa sudah malam, dan aku melihatmu di jembatan ini."

"…"

"Kau keberatan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Hinata, jadi jangan bersikap seolah kau takut padaku."

Hinata menoleh. Uchiha Sasuke ini bodoh atau tak peka sih? Sejak dulu ya beginilah seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia diam bukan karena ketakutan. Tapi karena memang sudah sifatnya seperti itu. Kalaupun ia gagap saat menyapanya tadi, itu karena memang sudah seperti itu adanya. Kenapa Sasuke malah berpikir lain?

"A-aku tidak takut p-padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Oh ya?" tanyanya balik, "lalu kenapa kau berbicara dengan gugup begitu?"

Tuh kan. Sasuke mulai terjangkit penyakit bodoh. Apa karena pernah meninggalkan Konoha dalam waktu lama, makanya ia bisa lupa pada tabiat Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal pemalu, gugup, pendiam. Apa ia amnesia pada semua itu? Bukan. Dasar Hinata. Justru dialah yang bodoh.

Ah, benar juga. Tentu saja Sasuke tak tahu. Mereka kan tak pernah saling bicara. Sasuke juga tak pernah melihatnya mungkin. Semua juga tahu saat di akademi Sasuke selalu kesibukan menghindari terjangan gadis-gadis yang menyukainya. Siapa gadis Konoha yang tak pernah terjerat pada pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak ada, yah, kecuali Hyuuga Hinata. Dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku b-benar-benar tak takut p-padamu." jawab Hinata lagi.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "kalau begitu lain kali berlatihlah denganku, kita adu byakuganmu dengan sharingan milikku, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengiyakan. Yah, tak ada salahnya. Itu lebih berguna untuk kemajuan jurusnya dibandingkan harus berlatih dengan Kakashi sepanjang hari.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bilang tidak takut, lalu sekarang kau mau bilang nggak sanggup?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Aku m-memang nggak t-takut melawanmu, S-Sasuke-san, tapi aku adalah anggota klanku yang p-paling lemah."

Hinata menunduk lagi sementara Sasuke terdiam. Ia mencoba memikirkan kalimat Hinata. Yah. Ia tadi juga merasa aneh, kenapa seorang gadis macam Hinata bisa menyendiri di tengah jembatan sambil memperhatikan air sungai di malam hari. Mungkin…kesepian.

_**I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face**_

_**Is anybody here, I know**_

_**Cause nothing's going right**_

_**And everything's a mess And no one likes to be, alone**_

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan '-san', cukup Sasuke."

Hinata menoleh heran.

"Kau membuat namaku terdengar sangat sulit diucapkan. Seolah namaku terlalu banyak huruf 's'. _S-Sasssuke-ssan_. Itu jelek sekali," jelas Sasuke, "jadi panggil Sasuke saja."

Wajah Hinata merah padam karena malu. Ia memang bodoh. Memalukan diri sendiri dan orang lain. Hinata semakin menunduk dalam karena malu, dan kini justru Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"K-kau, apa yang sebenarnya k-kau lakukan disini, H-Hinata?"

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me **_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

Hinata tersenyum. Sedikit banyak ia ingin tertawa karena justru kini Sasuke yang tergagap. Mungkin karena rasa bersalah. Dan kini pemuda itu sukses membuatnya tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya.

'_Bodoh!_' Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengejek Hinata karena kegagapannya kini justru malah terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya mau menenangkan diri," jawab Hinata. Bagus! Kini sedikit rasa gugupnya menghilang. Mungkin berpindah pada Sasuke. "aku tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke meliriknya sesaat, "Apa tidak akan ada yang mencarimu?"

Hinata menoleh, "Ha?" ia lalu cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya. Mencari Hinata? Siapa yang akan mencarinya? Keluarganya? Mungkin hanya karena ia adalah Heiress-nya. Tapi adakah orang yang benar-benar mencarinya?

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

Hinata menoleh lagi pada Sasuke, tapi hanya sebentar. Ia terlihat memegangi sisi lengannya. Yah. Dingin. Udara malam kini terasa makin dingin. Dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

Pemuda itu melepas syal yang dipakainya lalu melingkarkannya di leher Hinata, "Lehermu langsung terkena angin meskipun kau memakai jaket, pakai itu agar tak masuk angin."

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

Hinata hanya terdiam menerimanya. Yah. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke, "Lalu kau, Sa…suke…?

Sasuke menatapnya sesaat lalu mengeluarkan jurus bola api di depan mata Hinata sehingga gadis itu terperanjat kaget.

Sasuke menahan tawa melihat Hinata yang memasang muka seperti sehabis melihat hantu, "Jenis cakraku mengandung elemen Api dan petir, aku akan selalu hangat sekalipun berada di kutub."

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

Hinata terpaku sesaat. Ia benar-benar tak mengenal pemuda ini. Ia tak tahu banyak tentang pemuda ini. Ia tak pernah mendekat dan tak pernah ingin tahu. Sekalipun sejak kecil saat masih anak-anak di akademi, ia tak pernah tertarik pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_**I'm with you, I'm with you**_

Tapi nyatanya justru saat ini pemuda itulah yang mewarnai dan menghilangkan rasa sepinya. Aneh. Misterius.

Tak peduli. Sekarang Hinata tak peduli. Tak peduli sekalipun pemuda ini pernah meninggalkan Konoha, membunuh tetua Danzo, menjadi anggota Akatsuki, dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Sasuke berubah. Ia percaya Sasuke telah berubah. Sama seperti janjinya saat ia pulang ke Konoha. Entah kenapa, ia mempercayai pemuda ini. Sekalipun belum semua penduduk mempercayainya, tapi, Sasuke pantas dipercaya.

Tak banyak orang akan menghampiri Hinata dan berlaku baik padanya. Bahkan tidak keluarganya. Tapi Sasuke iya. Pemuda itu melakukannya. Pemuda itu dalam hitungan menit membuat Hinata mempercayainya. Bahwa ia orang baik.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, "aku benar-benar menakutimu ya?"

Hinata menatap mata pemuda itu. Mata onyx itu ternyata benar-benar menentramkan. Kenapa ia tak pernah menyadarinya sejak dulu? Sasuke adalah pemuda baik. Hanya tekanan besar karena kehilangan seluruh anggota klannya yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti itu.

Perlahan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dadanya. Dan di matanya.

Tes.

Hinata meneteskan air mata. Kali ini Sasuke boleh bingung, "K-kau k-kenapa Hinata? Apa gara-gara a-aku?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Pemuda ini benar-benar berubah banyak dan sangat terlihat berusaha keras diterima lagi oleh penduduk Konoha, termasuk Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Se-sebaiknya aku pulang, k-kau juga sepertinya harus pulang karena sudah malam," ungkap Sasuke, "kalau kau mau latihan, aku ada disini sejak siang. Datanglah, aku tak peduli kau menganggap dirimu lemah, atau apa, tapi tak ada gunanya diratapi, kau harus berlatih kalau ingin kuat."

"…"

"Bye, Hinata."

_**Why is everything so confusing?**_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_

Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkannya di jembatan sendirian.

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

Hinata benci sendirian. Ia ingin seseorang di sampingnya. Tak peduli jika itu harus Sasuke. Ia percaya pada Sasuke!

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, semakin lama semakin cepat. Menghampiri Sasuke yang hampir mencapai ujung jembatan. Ia mencoba menggapai tangan Sasuke dari belakang.

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

Sasuke langsung menyadari seseorang melangkah mengejarnya. Hinata. Sasuke segera berbalik dan meraih tangan gadis itu yang terjulur dan merusaha meraih tangan miliknya. Ya. Sebelum Hinata sanggup menggapai tangan Sasuke dari belakang, Sasuke sudah berbaik dan meraih tangannya duluan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Hinata terlihat bingung. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa malah menghampiri Sasuke. Padahal, sungguh, Hinata tak mengenal pemuda ini dengan baik. Ia hanya ingin bersamanya. Hanya itu saja.

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

_**I'm with you, I'm with you**_

"K-kau p-pulang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

"a-aku belum ingin pulang."

Sasuke tersenyum menatap gadis yang tersipu itu. Perlahan pipinya ikut terasa menghangat. "Kalau begitu, mau ikut denganku sebelum pulang?"

"Ha?"

"Kita keliling desa lewat atap penduduk," jelas Sasuke, "kita cari tempat yang menyenangkan di desa kita."

"Um…"

"Bagaimana?"

Hinata akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk setuju.

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new,**_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Cklek.

Gerbang pintu kediaman mansion keluarga Hyuuga terbuka. Sepupu Hinata, Hyuuga Neji terlihat terkejut mendapati siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantar Hinata pulang." jelas Sasuke. Hinata menoleh pada Neji dan menatapnya dalam, berharap agar Neji percaya.

"Baiklah," balas Neji, "terima kasih."

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu menatap Hinata dan tersenyum padanya. Neji merasa sedikit aneh. Tapi toh, kali ini ia tak ambil pusing karena sepertinya Hinata terlihat senang. Bukan Hinata pemurung yang selama ini dilihatnya.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dan Neji memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Mendadak Hinata berbalik, "Sebentar, Neji-niisan."

Gadis itu mendadak berlari menyusul Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya.

Sasuke menoleh kaget. Ia tak menyangka Hinata kembali lagi mengejarnya. Apalagi telinganya sempat menangkap gadis itu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-kun'. Hinata kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah ngos-ngosan.

Gadis itu mendadak berjinjit dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke lalu meraih sisi kepalanya.

Hangat.

Gadis itu dengan cepat mencium dahinya tanpa Sasuke sempat bereaksi. Sasuke terpaku. Tubuhnya membatu.

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

_**But I'm with you, I'm with you**_

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya kini bersemu merah. "aku besok akan datang ke tempat latihan."

Setelah itu Hinata berlari lagi menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang wajahnya kini memerah.

Perlahan pemuda raven itu tersenyum. Ia memegangi dahinya yang hangat. Gadis itu benar-benar makhluk aneh. Belum sempat ia menganalisa hal aneh yang dirasakannya, jantungnya sudah berdetak lebih keras.

'Hatchiii…'

Sasuke bersin. Aduh, dia kena flu! Padahal ia sempat menyombongkan dirinya dengan elemen api yang dimilikinya. Tak apalah. Yang penting bukan Hinata yang sakit. Sasuke tersenyum perlahan dan melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

Ia juga tak mengenal Hinata dengan baik. Yang ia tahu gadis itu sama dengannya. Kadang kesepian. Dan membutuhkan orang lain. Hinata tadinya adalah orang lain baginya. Tapi ia mempercayai gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis yang istimewa sekarang. Gadis yang akan mengenalkan dunia yang baru baginya.

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new,**_

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta. Dan ia ingin gadis itu mulai besok menemaninya. Ada di sampingnya. Bersamanya.

_**But I'm with you, I'm with you**_

**FIN**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**YOSH! Fic yang singkat ya pemirsa ***dibantai readers*****

**Menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke dan Hinata nggak mudah sama sekali. Selain karena gak ada hint di animanganya, akan susah kalau nggak dibikin AU. Satu-satunya hint cuma spoiler yang menyatakan kalo Sasuke ingin membangkitkan klannya, dia butuh pasangan dari klan Hyuuga. Yah, masih spoiler. ***tapisaya ngarep jg*** Makanya night berjuang keras nyelarasin ide dengan lagu Avril satu ini.**

**Baru kali ini fic night gak ada ciumannya –**selain The Scream**-. Hyahahaha ***pervert***, yang satu ini cuma cium dahi doank. Hohoho. Mau dibikin terusannya?**

**Sekalian numpang Promo SONGFIC ONE-SHOT lain:**

**TAEYANG – WEDDING DRESS**

**SasuHina adalah pasangan yang indah kan? Can you imagine how really cute they are? Ripiu ya… setidaknya 10 gitu ***ngarep***, kan biar night makin semangat! Mau komen soal gaya penulisan juga dihalalkan!**

**Yosh! Night harap readers sudi me-**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Livin' a Lie

**Warning : Maybe OOC, Don't like don't read, SONGFIC, Panjang 2x lipat Chapter 1**

**Yak! Chapter 2 akhirnya kubikin setengah sekian lama *3bulan yang lalu tepatnya* Mungkin ada yang nungguin ada yang kagak nungguin. Mwahahahahaha. Now, please listen Rihanna feat The Dream LIVIN' A LIE. Kalimat-kalimatnya gak se-'dalem' chapter 1-nya karena lagu chapter 2 ini R n' B.**

**Songfic berangkai. Bisa dibilang saling berhubungan tapi juga bisa dibaca sebagai oneshot. Tadinya status fic ini mau kuubah complete tapi nggak jadi. Kayaknya aku perlu lanjut kalau Wedding Dress juga lanjut. 2 fic ini berbeda pair tapi sama-sama Canon. Bisa diandaikan kalau I'm With You and Wedding Dress akan kubuat saling berhubungan seperti side story. Well, happy reading!**

**Thanks to: **_Rei-no-otome, Ciaxx, Unk-gu G-jiy, Upe Jun, Narunarurin, karinuuzumaki, Saqee-chan, The RED Phantom, ZoNa-Uphi, Ruchan, Youichan, Q luphuchiha, kurochi agitohana, akira yuuki, ShikaIno FC, N.N, kin-chan, HeiressHinata, Tyas saranghae, SasuHina Lovers, Hina-Hime_

**Summary** : Terakhir Hinata merasa sendirian di dunia shinobi yang ramai ini adalah semalam. Semua sedikit berbeda sejak ia pertama kalinya banyak bicara dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke–traitor Konoha. Pemuda itu sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa nyaman. Mereka berjanji akan berlatih bersama. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika justru saat Hinata menunggu Sasuke di jembatan sesuai jembatan namun nyatanya bukan pemuda raven itu yang datang? Apa yang harus Hinata atau Sasuke lakukan saat mereka dikelilingi rookie 9? Haruskah menunjukkan kedekatan mereka atau malah menyembunyikannya?

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**Livin' a Lie – Rihanna feat The Dream **_**dan tentu otak saya**_**.**_

.

**LIVIN' A LIE**

.

.

Seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan rambut indigo menyunggingkan senyum tipis sembari berjalan melewati pemukiman penduduk Konoha menuju jembatan tempat ia semalam merenung. Gadis itu sebisa mungkin menghindari tatap mata beberapa penduduk atau shinobi yang menatapnya. Karena sejujurnya, tak biasanya seorang Heiress Hyuuga berjalan melewati kerumunan orang sendirian tanpa para _teammate_-nya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Dalam pandangan matanya, ia sudah bisa melihat jembatan yang ia tuju tak jauh di depannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu menoleh ke kanan kiri. Mencoba mencari sesuatu atau bisa dibilang seseorang yang akan ia temui hari ini. Tapi nihil.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan lalu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju jembatan. Rasanya tak ada salahnya menunggu di jembatan sama seperti yang ia kemarin lakukan. Barulah saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di permukaan jalanan jembatan, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sukses membuatnya melotot.

"N-Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang yang namanya dipanggil menoleh dan segera bangkit –karena sejak tadi ia duduk di jembatan.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto riang.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat pada Hinata dan tersenyum kepadanya, membiarkan Hinata yang memasang muka bingung karena justru sekarang malah Naruto yang menemuinya. Ia berpikir sesaat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Siapa tahu memang kebetulan Naruto ada di jembatan.

"Um, Naruto-kun… a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah!" pekik Naruto seperti biasa sebelum menunjukkan senyum ala fox grin-nya. "Ini semua karena Teme!"

Mata Hinata membulat. Ia tentu tak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud Naruto hanya dari panggilan 'akrab' barusan.

"Dia bilang kau akan kemari pagi ini."

"…" Hinata hanya terdiam menyimaknya.

"Kalian janjian kan?"

Blush. Sesaat wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya. Tunggu! "N-Naruto-kun, i-ini bukan seperti yang k-kau bayangkan!" katanya gugup sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja. Aku tahu maksudmu. Teme bilang kalian mau _sparring_ kan?"

Hinata mendesah lega. Pemuda yang dikaguminya ini masih sama polosnya sejak dulu. Untunglah Naruto tak berpikir bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke bertemu untuk kencan. Eh? Kenapa ia malah berpikir kencan? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hinata, kau nggak apa kan?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "T-tidak ada apa-apa. S-sepertinya Sasuke-kun tidak bisa datang ya?"

"Iya, Sasuke-kun sedang demam di rumah." Naruto bicara tanpa berpikir.

"Sasuke-kun sakit?"

"Iya…" keluh Naruto. "Tunggu! Sejak kapan kau memanggil Sasuke-teme dengan namanya seperti itu? Seingatku kalian nggak seakrab itu?"

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah lagi. Oh Tuhan! Membicarakan soal Sasuke dengan Naruto bisa membuatnya pingsan nanti.

"Ah, lupakan!" seru Naruto setengah tertawa. "Tadi ia memaksaku untuk menemuimu di sini karena kalian janjian dan secara mendadak ia sakit. Ia pasti tak mau kalau kau menunggunya sampai kering di sini. Tch, tak kusangka Teme bisa perhatian seperti itu."

_Blush_. Hinata mati-matian menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Sebaiknya ia segera pergi saja. "K-kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja."

"Tunggu!" seru Naruto. "Sebenarnya setelah ini aku akan kembali ke _Uchiha compound_, tapi tak ada salahnya kau ikut Hinata. Kau tahu kan, aku bukan orang yang pintar menjaga orang sakit. Dan kita sama-sama tak tahu seperti apa menyebalkannya Sasuke saat sedang sakit. Dia pasti lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan biasanya. Jadi kau bisa membantuku kan?"

Hinata berpikir sesaat, "T-tapi aku juga tak begitu tahu soal medis. Mungkin aku memang bisa membantunya sedikit, t-tapi bukankah kau bisa m-minta tolong pada Sakura?"

Naruto menunduk sesaat lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Bukannya apa-apa Hinata, hanya saja… yah, kau tahu kan… aku sebenarnya tak begitu keberatan, hanya sedikit… was-was."

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut. Benar juga. Wajar kalau Naruto khawatir kalau kedekatannya dengan Sakura akhir-akhir ini bisa buyar dan kembali dari awal mengingat pasti Sakura masih mempunyai perasaan pada Sasuke. Sama seperti Hinata yang masih terpaut perasaannya dengan bocah _blonde_ itu.

"Bisa?"

Hinata mengangguk menyanggupi.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ini silakan…"

Hinata menerima bungkusan daging dari seorang penjual di pasar sementara Naruto di sampingnya memandangnya heran. "Hinata, apa kau perlu membawa bahan masakan sebanyak itu?"

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Habisnya aku tak tahu a-apa yang bisa kulakukan s-saat di rumahnya. Lebih baik memasak kan? K-kau bilang kalau Sasuke tinggal sendirian."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil, "Iya juga ya."

"Naruto? Hinata?"

Kedua ninja itu menoleh dan mendapati tim Gai dan Kakashi serta Sakura berjalan ke arah mereka dari arah gedung Hokage.

"Hinata-chaaan…" seru Tenten sambil langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Naruto? kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat lalu memandang Hinata.

"Hah? Eh… itu…" Naruto terlihat kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia belum memberi tahu Sakura bahwa _teammate_ mereka satunya sedang sakit.

Hinata yang merasa tak enak segera menoleh pada Neji yang juga memandangnya, hanya bedanya, Neji nampak tak tertarik untuk bertanya.

"Nii-san…"

"Kami mau sarapan, Hinata-chan! Gai-sensei akan menraktir kami semua!" seru Lee bersemangat.

"Bersama Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto heran. Mencoba menghindari pandangan curiga Sakura.

"Tidak, aku dan Kakashi-sensei baru dari rumah sakit Konoha dan kami bertemu mereka." Sakura menjawabnya cepat meski ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pertokoan, sama-sama saling menghindari tatap mata dengan Naruto.

"Yaaah, Gai bilang akan sekalian menraktir kami," Kakashi menambahkan dengan tenang, "Hinata, syal itu…"

Mata Hinata melebar. Astaga! Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang memakai syal milik Sasuke. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Ah, aku hanya merasa pernah melihat syal itu." Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa itu milik Sasuke mengingat ia sering berlatih dengan muridnya itu. Hanya saja rookie 9 tak ada yang tahu karena bisa dibilang, warna biru cocok untuk Hinata dan mereka tak akan cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa kain yang melingkar di leher Hinata itu adalah milik Sasuke.

"Jadi apa kalian mau ikut kami?" ajak Lee.

Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya pada orang-orang di hadapannya. "Sebenarnya kami mau ke rumah Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Dengan Hinata?" Kali ini Sakura makin heran.

"A-ah itu… N-Naruto-kun hanya meminta tolong untuk mengurus Sa– maksudku Uchiha-san."

"Memangnya untuk apa si Uchiha itu diurus?" tanya Neji dingin.

"Dia sedang demam di rumah."

Neji menyerinagi sesaat. Siapa sangka semalam ia bertemu Sasuke dan sekarang ia dengar pemuda raven itu sedang sakit. Sedikit banyak ia tersenyum meski sedetik kemudian senyumnya musnah karena merasa janggal mengingat kemarin sepupunya itu diantar pulang Sasuke. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara keduanya.

"Um… apa kami juga perlu menjenguknya?" tanya Tenten.

Lee menoleh pada gurunya yang hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kutraktir kalian lain kali. Jenguklah Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan pergi _sparring_ dengan Kakashi, _my beloved youthful bestfriend!_" seru Gai. Kakashi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Aku ikut." Sakura menambahkan. "Hinata, sepertinya aku akan membantumu membeli bahan makanan. Lagipula karena team Lee ikut menjenguk, kita perlu menambah belanjaan yang kau bawa itu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Sakura tak banyak bicara atau menatap Naruto. Ia bukannya marah, ia hanya kesal karena Naruto tak memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke sakit. Sasuke kan teman se-timnya. Dan pula, sedikit banyak, ia tak senang melihat Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata. Kesal. Boleh dibilang cemburu. Gadis berambut pink itu kemudian beranjak pergi, sekalian mengajak Ino untuk ikut datang. Dan ternyata secara kebetulan, Kiba sedang menemani Shino yang sedang membeli beberapa tanaman di toko Ino sementara Shikamaru tanpa diduga juga sedang di toko Ino karena ia baru saja selesai menyampaikan sesuatu dari ayahnya untuk Inoichi. Jadilah mereka semua pergi ke mansion Uchiha tanpa Sasuke duga.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Cklek.

Mata Sasuke melotot melihat kumpulan orang di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hai Sasuke-kun!" seru Ino bersemangat.

Sasuke tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya lalu menutup mulutnya lagi. Sedang apa rookie 9 berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia melirik Naruto yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya ini semua karena bocah bodoh itu.

"Lama sekali kau membuka pintu…" keluh Kiba seenaknya.

Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Pemuda itu hanya berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang tengah, para kunoichi memutuskan untuk ke dapur sementara Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji memilih untuk duduk di beranda samping sedangkan sisanya duduk di dekat meja makan.

"Sasuke-kun, kami akan memasak untukmu. Kau kan sedang sakit, jadi kau tak mungkin memasak kan?" seru Ino. Tenten tak banyak bicara dan langsung memilih untuk memasak.

"Kalau kau masih lemah, sebaiknya kau tidur lagi, Sasuke-kun." ungkap Sakura lembut.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak apa-apa, lagipula aku perlu bicara dengan si Dobe itu karena membuat keadaan rumahku jadi ramai begini."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berlalu pergi ke dapur. Sasuke tak banyak basa-basi langsung melempar _deathglare_ pada Naruto dan membawa sahabatnya itu ke sisi ruang tengah.

Naruto yang begidik ngeri hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Sebaiknya begitu, karena kalau jawabanmu tak masuk akal, aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu setelah ini, Dobe."

Naruto sweatdrop. Mood Sasuke saat sakit memang benar-benar buruk.

"Saat aku dan Hinata membeli bahan makanan untukmu, kami bertemu kawanan Gai dan bilang kalau kau sakit. Dan akhirnya mereka semua bilang mau menjengukmu."

Sasuke tertegun sesaat. Hinata. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa lupa tentang gadis itu? Ia mengabaikan Naruto dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Di sana, di beranda taman tengah, Hinata sedang menyodorkan gelas-gelas untuk teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol.

Matanya dapat menangkap gadis itu tengah tersenyum manis pada teman-temannya. Hinata juga sempat bercanda dengan akamaru hingga akhirnya malah terlihat tertawa bersama Kiba.

_**I wanna tell the world that youre my girl  
And that i'm your man, Aw baby  
**_

Hinata tanpa sengaja menoleh dan mata lavendernya menangkap Sasuke tengah menatapnya dari ujung ruangan. Wajah pucatnya sesaat merona.

"Hei Sasuke!" teriak Kiba. "Aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu ternyata bisa terkena demam." Kiba tertawa setengah mengejek. "Kalau tahu rookie 9 bahkan Hinata-chan mau memasak dan menjengukku seperti ini sih, aku juga ingin sakit." candanya lagi.

"K-Kiba-kun…" desah Hinata dengan wajah merona. Gadis itu menengok sesaat pada Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya sambil menggumamkan 'Hn' seperti biasanya.

_**And I wanna tell the world that you got me  
Why can't we be, Aw baby  
**_

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada kami semua juga Hinata-chan yang mengusulkan untuk berbelanja bahan makanan untukmu." Kiba lagi-lagi bicara.

_**I can't put my name on your kiss  
**_

"Benar kan Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba pada Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menunduk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

_**And I can't speak your name from these lips  
**_

Naruto terdengar mulai tertawa kikuk. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke untuk menurunkan ketegangan sahabatnya yang sedang bad mood itu. "Yah… sesama anggota rookie 9 memang harus saling membantu kan? Benar kan Sasuke? Hinata?"

_**We froze and nobody knows  
**_

Hinata dan Sasuke memilih diam. Kalau mereka bicara, yang ada itu akan terasa aneh dan menimbulkan pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Hei, aku membawa kue dari rumah, kalian mau?" tawar Ino pada teman-temannya yang sedang duduk-duduk di dekat kolam ikan. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Kondisi tubuhnya membuat selera makannya turun.

"Sasuke-kun, biar kuperiksa keadaanmu sebentar…" tawar Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mencoba bangkit ke kursi di ruang tengah.

"Apa kau punya thermometer?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada di kotak obat di dekat dapur." Sasuke mencoba berjalan menuju kotak obat. Ia tak banyak bereaksi atau memperhatikan teman-temannya. Hanya melirik sesaat ke arah Hinata. Entah kenapa pandangan matanya tak bisa terlalu lama berpaling dari gadis itu.

Hinata ikut berdiri. "B-biar kuambilkan."

_**Have to walk out the room everytime you call  
**_

"Tuh kan… kau harus banyak berterima kasih pada Hinata-chan, meski dia rekan se-timku, bukan teman se-timmu, tapi dia begitu baik pada semua orang," cerocos Kiba, "padahal kalian tak pernah mengobrol kan? Tapi Hinata-chan selalu baik pada semua orang."

Sasuke hanya menoleh dan menerima thermometer itu dari tangan Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menunduk, tak mampu berkata-kata seperti yang ia lakukan semalam.

_**Tellin everybody I ain't seen you in so long  
**_

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga."

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "T-tak masalah, U-Uchiha-san…" Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu sesaat namun sedetik kemudian saling membuang muka.

_**It feels like i ain't breathing  
This feels worser than cheating  
**_

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekat pada Sakura. Pemuda itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sakura begitu selesai mengecek kondisi Sasuke lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar."

Sakura menengok Naruto sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. Keduanya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah. Sasuke tak banyak bereaksi. Ia masih cukup pusing untuk menanggapi perkataan Kiba. Ia lebih memilih duduk di meja makan ditemani Ino sementara Hinata bolak-balik ke dapur dan duduk di beranda bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Kepalanya masih pusing dan kondisi badannya sedang tak enak. Belum lagi ia merasa Neji sejak tadi memperhatikannya lebih dari biasanya seolah ia seorang penjahat kriminal. Well, Sasuke memang mantan kriminal Konoha sih.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu depan sambil memandangi halaman. Menunggu Naruto buka mulut meski sejak tadi pemuda pirang itu hanya memandanginya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang marah Sakura-chan. Aku tak bermaksud untuk tak memberitahu bahwa Sasuke sedang sakit padamu."

Sakura menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. "Ya, tapi hal pertama yang membuatku tak senang adalah melihatmu berjalan dengan Hinata tadi."

"Hah?"

"Sekarang aku tanya apa kau akan baik-baik saja kalau aku sedang berjalan berdua dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Itulah makanya aku tak memberitahumu soal Sasuke yang sakit."

Sakura melotot, kesal dengan kebodohan Naruto. "Astaga Naruto! apa kau tak bisa mengesampingkan perasaanmu? Apa kau segitunya tak percaya kalau aku memilihmu? Sasuke itu sedang sakit! Dan satu-satunya yang kau beri tahu adalah Hinata!"

"Aku minta maaf," ungkap Naruto, "aku tak ingin kau salah paham, Sakura-chan. Aku memberitahu Hinata karena memang awalnya Sasuke memintaku untuk menemui Hinata dan memberitahunya kalau Sasuke sedang sakit."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Apa?" tanyanya memastikan. "Sasuke yang menyuruhmu memberitahu Hinata? Maksudku… memangnya apa alasannya?"

"Mereka berdua ada janji untuk berlatih bersama hari ini tapi Sasuke mendadak sakit."

"Janji?" Sakura makin nampak bingung. "Sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu? S-sepertinya mereka berdua tak sedekat itu…"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Itulah kenapa aku mengajakmu bicara sekarang. Aku makin bingung melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Seingatku tadi pagi Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke di depanku dengan nama 'Sasuke-kun' dan tadi kau tahu sendiri keduanya saling menyebut nama keluarga mereka lagi dan berakting seolah mereka asing satu sama lain."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Aku hanya mau memberitahu soal itu. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei, Sasuke. Rumah sebesar ini kau tinggali sendiri? Apa kau tidak kesepian?" tanya Lee.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. ia menghela napas pelan. "Kau bukan sedang lupa bahwa aku satu-satunya Uchiha kan?" tanyanya.

Lee menggaruk pipinya canggung. Benar juga.

"T-tapi ada Naruto-kun dan S-Sakura-san…" gumam Hinata. Kiba mengangguk setuju sementara Sasuke melirik gadis itu meski Hinata tidak sedang menatapnya.

"Hinata-chan benar. Kau benar-benar pengertian Hinata-chan, tak seperti Lee." Kiba mulai bercanda lagi.

_**Cuz we out here livin' a lie,  
Out here livin' a lie,  
**_

"Kau dan semua anggota rookie 9 juga teman Sasuke kan?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba yang muncul dan duduk di samping Hinata. "Jadi Sasuke tak mungkin kesepian seperti kata Lee-baka. Benar kan Hinata?"

"Ouch, kau menyakiti hatiku, Sakura-san…" canda Lee.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sakura terlebih saat kunoichi medis itu menggenggam tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin.

_**I'm out here livin' a lie,  
**_

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya intensif. Semoga semua tak ada yang menyadari perasaan keduanya. Hinata menunduk lagi. Bingung harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang. Apa tak aneh kalau ia mendadak sok akrab dengan Sasuke?

_**Why what makes you smile seem to make you cry  
**_

"Terima kasih kalau kalian memang berpikir begitu." Sasuke mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum lalu mulai memakan bubur yang dibuatkan Ino sementara teman-temannya memakan kudapan yang dibuatkan Tenten.

_**I'm out here livin' a lie,  
I'm out here livin' a lie,  
We out here livin' a lie,  
Behind these smiles I'm really hurting  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side,  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side  
**_

"Teme, apa masakan Ino sangat tak enak sampai kau ogah-ogahan makan begitu?" tanya Naruto yang langsung sukses mendapat bogem di kepala dari Ino.

"Hinata, bisa kau ke dapur? Tadi aku membawa saus tomat dalam kantung belanjaanku." pinta Sakura.

"Aw, Sakura-chan. Kau malas sekali… apa jadinya kalau aku yang sedang sakit?" sindir Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura pura-pura kesal dan melangkah maju menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras. Membuat Ino dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa kok…" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

_**Everytime i wanna put us on display  
Time takes a breathe, Aw Baby  
**_

Tak lama kemudian Hinata muncul dari arah dapur membawa sebotol kecil saus kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke di meja makan. Keduanya berhadapan tapi memilih untuk tak berbicara sepatah katapun sementara Hinata menuangkan saus ke dalam mangkuk bubur Sasuke.

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik dalam mengurus orang sakit daripada Ino," ujar Sakura, "tanyakan pada Shikamaru apa yang dilakukan Ino saat ia sedang sakit."

"Hei, kenapa bawa-bawa namaku?" teriak Shikamaru yang sedang mengamati langit sementara Chouji dan Shino menemaninya sambil memakan suguhan yang dibuatkan Tenten.

"Hei, _Forehead!_ Bukan salahku kalau aku kerepotan mengurus Shikamaru. Dia benar-benar cerewet!"

"Cerewet?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Dia selalu menggumamkan 'Mendokusai' pada semua yang kulakukan." Ino menjawabnya setengah cemberut.

"Karena kau memang sangat merepotkan Ino." Shikamaru menimpalinya dengan cepat.

Ino melempar serbet tepat ke muka Shikamaru yang sedang menengadah ke langit. Membuat teman-temannya tertawa nyaring.

"Kalian tahu, hubungan kalian sama parahnya dengan Naruto dan Sakura!" seru Kiba. "Apa jadinya kalau kalian menikah?"

"Jangan bercanda _Dog-breath!_" teriak Ino setengah kesal setengah bercanda.

"Woof!" seru Akamaru.

_**I hear about other relationships that ain't true  
I wanna set it right, Aw Baby  
**_

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat. Mengacuhkan teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda satu sama lain. Keduanya hanya saling menatap, tak banyak bicara, mungkin ingin menebak pikiran masing-masing.

_**And i can't tell nobody how i feel, oh  
**_

Hinata menunduk pelan lalu menyodorkan segelas air ke tangan Sasuke. "Minumlah."

_**And i can't tell nobody how we is, oh  
**_

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menerima minumnya lalu memakan lagi buburnya perlahan.

Keduanya masih berhadapan. Tak banyak berinteraksi agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan terasa aneh mengingat semalam mereka bisa dengan bebas saling berbicara satu sama lain. Namun kali ini yang ada keduanya bersikap seolah saling tak kenal satu sama lain, diam, seolah pikiran masing-masing sedang dipenuhi dengan sesuatu hal yang lain. Atau mungkin malah saling memikirkan satu sama lain.

_**I wanna hop on the first thing smokin  
Tell our agent to book us a plane  
**_

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu berbisik pelan, "Maaf karena kau sakit gara-gara semalam."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Lebih baik daripada kau yang sakit."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah. Detak jantungnya terasa menyakitkan karena memompa darahnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Matanya yang lebar membulat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

_**I wanna be near you  
**_

"Maaf karena aku sakit, kita tak jadi _sparring_. Aku tak bisa menemanimu latihan hari ini." Lagi-lagi Sasuke berkata sepelan mungkin agar yang lain tak ada yang menyadari obrolan keduanya –meskipun Sakura dan Naruto sebenarnya menyadarinya.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut. "T-tak apa. Toh sekarang a-aku ada di sini, meski b-bukan untuk _sparring_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

_**I wanna be near you too  
**_

"K-kau kan sedang sakit. Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin, k-kalau kau memang butuh bantuanku," ucap Hinata tak kalah pelan sambil menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya, "Karena k-kau kemarin sudah membantuku, Sasuke-kun."

_**I wanna wake up (wake up)  
Right next to you baby  
**_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menahan tawa kecilnya. Hinata yang menyadarinya mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah heran. "K-kenapa? Ada yang s-salah?"

Sasuke menggelang pendek lalu mendekatkan kursinya ke depan. Memperpendek jaraknya dengan Hinata kemudian berbisik lagi. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa sedikit lega karena kau tidak memanggilku dengan 'Uchiha-san' seperti tadi…Hinata."

_**I'm out here livin' a lie,  
I'm out here livin' a lie,  
We out here livin' a lie,  
Behind these smiles I'm really hurting  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side,  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side  
**_

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kudoakan semoga kau cepat sembuh, Sasuke-san!" teriak Lee dari depan gerbang sambil melambaikan tangannya diikuti Tenten di belakangnya.

"Yeah, sepertinya kami terlalu lama di rumahmu Sasuke," ujar Kiba. "aku dan Shino harus pergi ke akademi setelah ini. Tapi terima kasih suguhannya, yah… meskipun itu semua buatan para gadis-gadis ini."

"Hinata-sama, apa kau mau pulang sekarang? Aku ada _sparring_ dengan timku hari ini…" ujar Neji.

_**What on this circ will we do?  
Assume that i'm not a sume  
**_

"Apa kau ikut kami saja Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba.

_**And everything in this world has got us crazy  
**_

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto sesaat lalu terdiam lagi. Sejenak mata lavendernya bertukar pandang dengan mata onyx Sasuke.

_**I'm so through, You too? We Alone  
What the worst that could happen baby if they know?  
**_

Sasuke sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungguh, ia ingin menahan gadis itu tetap di sisinya untuk tinggal lebih lama. Tapi yang ada semuanya akan makin buruk kalau ia yang mengatakannya.

_**Won't be nothing,  
Cuz your inpecable, your everything that i love  
**_

Ia hanya mendesah pelan lalu menoleh pada Sakura di sisi Hinata.

_**I'm out here livin' a lie,  
I'm out here livin' a lie,  
We out here livin' a lie,  
Behind these smiles I'm really hurting  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side,  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side  
**_

Sakura tersenyum singkat lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Hinata. Gadis itu mengedipkan satu matanya pada Hinata seolah memberi tanda bahwa semua kan baik-baik saja.

"Sayang sekali Kiba, aku menahan Hinata di sini dulu. Aku butuh bantuannya untuk mencuci piring-piring bekas makanmu dan Akamaru yang menggunung di dapur…" canda Sakura enteng.

"Oke, tak masalah." Kiba hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau yakin, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji. Sekalipun ia bertanya pada Hinata, tapi tatapan matanya justru tertuju pada Sasuke. Sasuke tentu menyadarinya dan menatap balik Neji. Membuat keduanya terlihat seperti sedang _glaring contest_ di mata Sakura, Naruto, juga Hinata.

"I-iya… Nii-san."

Neji mau tak mau akhirnya memilih untuk keluar halaman _Uchiha compound_. Dan satu persatu dari anggota rookie 9 akhirnya meninggalkan rumah Sasuke hingga akhirnya tinggal anggota tim 7 dan Hinata di sana.

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Keempatnya memilih untuk diam sejenak setelah melakukan semua 'drama' itu sejak tadi.

Narutolah yang pertama bergerak. Calon hokage itu meninggalkan sisi Sasuke dan beralih menuju Sakura. Dengan cepat ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura menjauh dari Hinata.

"Aku mau ke Ichiraku dulu sebentar dengan Sakura-chan."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. sepertinya ini memang ide Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke setengah menggoda. "Yah, lagipula aku perlu mampir ke tempat shishou sebentar untuk bertemu Yamato-senpai dan Sai."

"Oh…" desah Hinata.

"Jadi Hinata, kau bersantailah dulu di sini. Nanti aku dan Naruto akan kembali."

"Dan temani Sasuke-teme. Aku sudah bilang kan, moodnya makin buruk saat ia sedang sakit sekarang," jelas Naruto. "Tapi kalau denganmu sih, aku rasa Sasuke-teme akan baik-baik saja." Naruto terlihat tertawa menyindir Sasuke.

Wajah pucat Sasuke dan Hinata mendadak mulai merona tipis.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura dan Naruto segera menghilang dari balik gerbang. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata berdua yang juga tak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa sekarang.

Hinata hanya berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sungguh, ia tak tahu kalau Sakura dan Naruto akan meninggalkannya dan membuatnya berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Berada di rumah seorang Uchiha berdua saja dengan Sasuke lalu bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Gadis itu melangkah melewati ruang tengah diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Ah… um…" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Aku akan membersihkan sisa masakan di dapur dan mencuci piring, s-sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Tidak usah. Tunggulah Sakura kalau kau mau membereskan semuanya."

"B-begitu ya?"

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu kemari untuk bersih-bersih."

"A-aku tidak k-keberatan kok."

"Aku yang keberatan."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum lembut melihat sikap Sasuke. Pemuda ini ternyata memang benar-benar pemuda baik seperti dugaannya. Gadis itu melepas syalnya lalu memasangkannya di leher Sasuke. "Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

"Apa tak ada yang sadar kalau syal ini punyaku?" tanya Sasuke.

:Um… sepertinya rookie 9 tak ada yang sadar."

"Yah… aku tak pernah memakainya kecuali saat _sparring_ dengan Kakashi-sensei akhir-akhir ini."

Hinata menggaruk pipinya pelan yang merona, "Ano… sebenarnya tadi a-aku bertemu Kakashi-sensei. Sepertinya ia s-sadar."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Hinata pelan. "Tak usah khawatir, Kakashi-sensei tak akan bicara aneh-aneh. Aku lebih khawatir pada Naruto atau Sakura. Kau tahu mereka seperti apa…"

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar pemuda di hadapannya mengeluhkan rekan se-timnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti ibuku."

"Eh?"

"Ibuku orang yang sangat lembut dan pintar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Dan tiap kau tersenyum seperti ini kau terlihat mirip ibuku."

Wajah Hinata merona lagi mendengarnya. Gadis itu tak bergerak, sama seperti Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Ah, d-dapurnya bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja."

Sasuke meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat lalu menarik gadis itu ke beranda samping. Hinata dapat merasakan tangan pemuda itu dingin saat menyentuh permukaan kulit tangannya. Sama seperti reaksi Hinata. Gugup.

"Kita duduk-duduk saja."

"Um… s-soal ibumu itu kau bohong ya?" tanya Hinata. Bukannya apa-apa sih, hanya saja ia tak percaya kalau Sasuke bisa mengingat ibunya lewat dirinya. Toh, ia memang tak tahu seperti apa keluarga Sasuke.

"Kau tak percaya?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau percaya."

"T-tidak…" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit banyak dibandingkan tidak percaya, ia lebih 'berharap' kalau itu memang benar.

"Apa aku harus mengaktifkan sharinganku untuk membaca pikiranmu?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, "Itu kan curang. L-lagipula kau sedang sakit, aku tak yakin kau bisa membaca p-pikiranku."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu duduk di bawah salah satu beranda dekat kolam dalam taman rumahnya. Tangan pemuda itu belum melepas tangan Hinata.

"Nanti kutunjukkan album foto keluargaku."

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang temani aku dulu."

"I-iya…" Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Sepertinya Neji sangat khawatir kalau kau dekat-dekat denganku."

"Ah itu… maaf… maaf juga untuk semua perkataan Kiba tadi."

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Aku menyalahkan Dobe karena bisa-bisanya ia membawa rookie 9 kemari dan membuat hariku yang tenang jadi berisik. Apalagi saat aku sedang sakit begini."

"Ah… kalau begitu aku juga minta maaf. A-aku sendiri tak ada rencana kemari dan membuatmu kerepotan seperti tadi."

"Untuk yang itu aku berterima kasih pada Dobe. Karena membawamu kemari…"

"Eh?" Hinata mencoba memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. Ia tahu pemuda di sampingnya itu masih memejamkan matanya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa wajahnya memanas. "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"…"

"Temani aku…"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan saat Sasuke berbisik di telinganya barusan. Lambat laun ia merasakan kepala pemuda itu bersandar di bahunya.

Napasnya terdengar teratur. Tubuhnya tak banyak bergerak, hanya jari-jari tangannya yang bergerak membelai jemari Hinata yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Lama kelamaan Hinata ikut menyandarkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, pemuda ini bisa melenyapkan rasa kesepian karena sendirian yang selama ini dirasakannya. Mungkin karena memang Sasuke juga kesepian seperti kata Lee tadi.

Tapi ia tak sedingin dulu. Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda ini sangat hangat. Berada di sampingnya bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tersenyum karena merasa tak sendirian. Yah, mungkin tak ada salahnya seperti ini.

Keduanya bisa saja berbohong soal kedekatan mereka di depan teman-temannya, tapi itu takkan lama. Sasuke bukan orang jahat. Ia pemuda baik sama seperti keyakinannya selama ini.

"Sasuke…" bisik Hinata pelan.

"Hn?"

"Temani aku…"

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian seperti semalam."

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Tidak. Bukan hanya Hinata. Sasuke juga tersenyum. Percaya atau tidak, kehangatan hati gadis itu ikut melelehkan kedinginan hatinya. Gadis itu seperti cahaya yang menerangi kegelapannya. Sikap lembutnya meruntuhkan sikap kerasnya dan merubahnya perlahan menjadi pribadi yang lembut juga. Tak banyak sih, mungkin masih sedikit ada sikap egois, menyebalkan, atau keras dalam hatinya. Tapi seperti ayahnya yang menurunkan sifat itu padanya, bukankah gadis di sampingnya yang mirip ibunya ini bisa meluruhkannya juga.

Tak lama kemudian, di bawah bayangan pohon di bawah langit yang terbentang luas. Keduanya tertidur sambil tetap tersenyum dan tangan yang saling terkait.

_**I wanna be with you…**_

**FIN (2)**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hahaha, sekali lagi siongfic model sekuel abal satu ini selesai dengan status tak jelas apa 'in progress' atau 'complete'. Saya sendiri juga bingung. Hehehe ***digampar reader*** Tidak ada adegan ciuman. Hahaha, susah ngebikinnya kalau pairingnya satu ini. Kalau mau dibikin yang sensual-romance gitu harus dibikin Sasuke tetap dingin ala anggota akatsuki alias plotnya nggak kayak gini… yah, kalau sering baca fic SasuHina English macam '**_**A Traitor Branded**_**' pasti mudeng maksud night.**

**Eh, Hinata emang mirip Mikoto kan? ***maksa*** karena Sakura lebih menonjol ke Kushina. Makanya saya suka banget pair ini, hehehehe. Night ngetik fic ini lama… seperti biasa, ngepasin ma liriknya susah. Alhasil, rasanya puanjang padahal scene-nya singkat.**

**Bingung karena ada NaruSaku-nya? Mereka pacaran? Boleh dianggap begitu kok. Karena seperti yang night bilang. Hubungan fic ini dengan Wedding Dress bisa dibilang side story, tapi timelinenya gak tentu. Alias bisa dibikin berjalan berdampingan atau terjadi setelah Wedding Dress. Karena fic itu juga belum kubikin slight SasuHina sih. Hahahahaha.**

**Pecinta SasuHina? Tungguin **_**Catch you catch me**_** chapter 2 ya… udah night ketik dengan porsi SasuHina cukup gede di chapter 2-nya. THANKS FOR READ!**

**Yosh! Night harap readers sudi me-**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
